Baby Van Gogh
Baby Van Gogh is the third or fifth Baby Einstein video which was released on January 1, 2000 Trivia # On the cover of the video where he has duct tape around his ear was very similar to when Vincent Van Gogh has his ear invisible. # On the back of the cover, we see pictures of Sierra Clark using some lemons on a sunflower background, then flowers, then Vincent Van Goat covered in paint. Puppets # Vincent Van Goat # Gumbo the Duck # Bonkers the frog # Bach the rabbit # Benny Butterfly (Original version only) # Vivian Van Goat # Morris The Moose # Misty the Mouse # Max the Lamb Colors # Yellow # Green # Orange # Purple # Red # Blue # White # Pink # Black # Brown # Gray # Cyan Segments # Baby Van Gogh # FBI Warning Screen # Dancing Cactus # Opening Titles # Someone screams when static messes up the paint palette wavy and broken with a loud crash and then Vincent Van Goat arrives and was Covered In Paint, and turns around left and dragged the red line to add a "V." on the paint palette then moves around very back and drops the red line, yells and runs away # Colors Overture # Yellow Flower Stem with the word "YELLOW" fading in on a white background # Gumbo The Duck, Bonkers The Frog, Bach The Rabbit, Vivian Van Goat, Morris The Moose and Misty The Mouse arrives Wildly Having Fun In The Sunflower Field and With Their celebrates eleventh birthday # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Wheat Field in the Sunset, Yellow Supplies or Toys, Vincent Is Finished They Applauded & Walks Vivian Van Goat she bleats a wheat field and rest of her # Sierra Clark Uses A Lemon And Says "Yellow" # Inchworm Finger Puppets # Auto Shape Sorter # Bonkers The Frog Was Hitting A Green Balloon On His Head. As Vincent Van Goat Arrives, He screams And Runs Away, When Suddenly All of the Green Balloons Pop leaving one green balloon left while the word "GREEN" appears letter-by-letter, then he Walks Away. # Bonkers The frog Chills In A Pond surrounded by real butterflies and dragonflies While the Green poem is recited # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Lane in the Public Garden, Green Supplies or Toys, Vincent Is Finished & Walks Away # Brad Boller Says "Green" And Stacks The Green Fake Blocks # Fly Finger Puppet # Fat Cat # Orange Bunny uses a Magic Wand to Hit the Magic Hat 3 Times Causing Her Clone To Come Out to give her a kiss as the word "ORANGE" appears # Orange Bunny Plays In A Real Leaf Pile while the Orange poem is recited # Vincent Van Goat Paints A 14 Sunflowers In A Vase, Orange Supplies or Toys, Vincent Van Goat Is Finished They Applauded & Walks Misty The Mouse she squeaks a vase and rest of her # Gabriel Mazon, Aspen Clark And Brad Boller Say Orange # Mosquito Finger Puppet # Ramp Racer # Vincent Van Goat Sniffs Real Purple Flowers But Vivian Van Goat Arrives He Gasps & Says "Oh La La," Gives Her The Flowers, And a Kiss and Hug and Walk Away with the word Purple appearing from hearts # Vivian Van Goat Arrives and was Covered In Paint while holding A Magic Paintbrush in her mouth and turns around left dropping it then moves around very back and Gets Hit by a Purple Exercise Ball causing her to scream and run away with a loud crash while the Purple poem is recited # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Orchard Blossom, Purple Toys and Vincent Van Goat Is Finished They Applauded & Walks Away And Duck Quacks the rest of the painting # Aspen Clark Is Holding A Flower In A Princess Suit And Says Purple # Inchworm Finger Puppets Again # Crazy Train # Morris The Moose Comes In, Trying To Fit The Word Red On The Screen When Flying Away # Morris The Moose Leaps Across The Room With A Red Towel Paper while the Red poem is recited # Vincent Van Goat Was Painting The Fishing Boats at the Beach, Red Toys, Vincent Van Goat Paints Almost Every Half of it Then Turns Off The Light and Turns Into The Duck who paints the rest of it and laughs and Walks Away. # Maddison Long Sees Little Red Riding Hood # Fly Finger Puppet Again # Euro Train # Misty The Mouse Spots The Last Color On The Rainbow List and the word Blue appears # Misty The Mouse Uses a Blue Liquid Bowl To Slurp It And Watches The Moon and hit by Blue Exercise Ball while the Blue poem is recited # Vincent Van Goat Paints A Starry Night, Blue Toys or Supplies, Vincent Is Finished, and Walks Away, Brad Says Blue When Off Screen. # Finale # Credits # Bonkers The Frog, Morris The Moose, Gumbo The Duck, Vivian Van Goat, Max The Lamb, Bach The Rabbit and Misty The Mouse Bow Their Heads # Pictures at an Exhibition Category:Movies Category:Videos Category:2000 Category:2002 Category:2004 Category:2008 Category:2010 Category:Sierra's Appearances Category:CDs Category:3 Category:1979